turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus
Marcus is a masculine given name of Ancient Roman pre-Christian origin derived either from Etruscan Marce of unknown meaning, or referring to the god Mars. Modern European variants of Marcus include Mark (English), Marcos (Spanish), and Marc (French). Marius is a Roman family name which was derived either from Mars, the name of the Roman god of War, or else from the Latin root mas, maris meaning "male". Since the start of the Christian era, it has occasionally been used as a masculine form of Maria. Marcellus is another Roman name, and Marcel is the French form. In the works of Harry Turtledove, the following character are known only as Marcus: :Marcus (Atlantis), a slave and minor character in Liberating Atlantis. :Marcus (Ruled Britannia), a stage character in Shakespeare's play ''Boudicca'' in Ruled Britannia. :Marcus (Shock and Awe), fictional Roman soldier in "Shock and Awe". :Marcus the Tall, a Detinan brigadier and minor character in The War Between the Provinces: Advance and Retreat. Characters with the first name Marcus: :Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa, historical Roman General with a posthumous background role in Gunpowder Empire. :Markus Apfelbaum, a German rear admiral and minor character in The War That Came Early: Two Fronts. :Marcus Aurelius, historical Roman Emperor appearing in Household Gods. :Marcus Calvisius, a Roman soldier and minor character in Give Me Back My Legions!. :Marcus Cornelius Cethegus, historical Roman Consul referenced in Household Gods. :Marcus Tullius Cicero, historical Roman Senator referenced in "The Maltese Elephant". :Marcus Licinius Crassus, historical Roman General referenced in Give Me Back My Legions!. :Marcus Annius Libo, historical Roman Consul referenced in Household Gods. :Marcus Puttkamer, a German sniper and minor character in The War That Came Early: West and East. :Marcus Radcliffe, an Atlantean backwoodsman in Opening Atlantis: Avalon. :Marcus Aemilius Scaurus, fictional Roman military tribune, POV from the The Videssos Cycle. :Marcus Aurelius Stimpson, a tailor and minor character in the The Two Georges. :Marcus Valerius Corvus, historical Roman Consul referenced in Videssos: The Misplaced Legion. :Marcus Wilson, a university student in Supervolcano: Eruption. Characters named Marcos: :Marcos de Niza, historical Spanish clergyman appearing in "Eyewear." Characters named Marius or its variants: :Marius (Southern Victory), a waiter and minor character in Settling Accounts: Return Engagement. :Marion Morrison aka John Wayne, historical actor referenced in a number of works. Characters named Mark: :Meteorologist Mark, a Denver newscaster and minor character in Supervolcano: Eruption. :Mark Alvarez, fictional criminal, a POV in "Death in Vesunna". :Mark Davenport, fictional American soldier in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Mark Gordian, a pseudonym used by Harry Turtledove in "Hindsight" and "Notes from the General Secretariat." :Mark Stone, a Crosstime Traffic employee and minor character in Gunpowder Empire. :Mark Twain aka Samuel Clemens, historical historical novelist, POV in How Few Remain. Characters named Marco: :Marco Plurabello, a banker and minor character in Gunpowder Empire. :Marco Polo, historical explorer referenced in Liberating Atlantis. Characters named Marko: :Marko Petrovic, a Croatian soldier and minor character in Worldwar: Tilting the Balance. Characters named Marcel(lus): :Marcel (The War That Came Early), a French soldier and minor character in The War That Came Early: Last Orders. :Pope Marcellus IX, fictional pontiff appearing in Through Darkest Europe. :Marcel Duchamp, historical abstract painter appearing in The Great War: American Front. :Marcel Freycinet, an Atlantean plantation owner in The United States of Atlantis. Category:First Name Disambiguation